


The Feeling is Mutual

by DulciusExAsperis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consensual Adult Incest, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulciusExAsperis/pseuds/DulciusExAsperis
Summary: David and Emma find themselves in a complicated relationship.  WARNING: Consensual adult incest. Don't like, don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

The tension had built up for far too long, and they'd both spent far too many nights desperately fucking their own hands for an empty release. Finally, things came to head, when Emma went to Boston for the weekend.

She was sitting at the bar with a few old friends when she got the first text of the evening from her father.

It was a picture of the man looking sad, his lip sticking out in a pouting gesture, with a caption that read,  _"Missing you."_

She was surprised. The teasing had been escalating for months now, at an agonizingly slow pace. But he'd never been so straightforward with her.

At first, she didn't know how to reply, but she managed to type back _, "Miss you too."_

" _Nah. You're having fun without me."_

" _Not really. You're far more entertaining. All these girls do anymore is drink."_

" _I really miss you…"_

" _Yeah, you said that. I miss you too, silly. Don't be such a sap."_

Then, her father shocked her with his next message, which contained a photo of a very obvious tent in his boxers, just below his chiseled abdomen, with the caption,  _"No. I really, really miss you, Emma."_

"Oh, fuck," she gasped, staring down at the phone, until one of her friends drunkenly shoved her shoulder.

"Who the hell is that sexy hunk?" the woman asked her with a grin as she looked over Emma's shoulder at the screen of her cell phone. "Does Emma have a boyfriend?!"

"What? No! Jesus. Piss off!"

The woman just laughed and returned her attention to the alcoholic beverage on the bar in front of her while Emma turned hers back to the phone.

" _My friend thinks you're hot."_

" _But do you?"_

Emma froze. The teasing hadn't stopped, but she'd continually denied its meaning to herself, refusing to acknowledge the feelings that went along with their actions. Now, she was in a position to lie… or confess.

" _Maybe."_

It was a cop-out, but it worked in her favor. In an effort to gain her attention, he'd lost most of his composure. The next image he sent was similar to the last, except that this time, his hand was beneath the waistband of his boxers.

" _Do you miss me now, princess?"_

Princess. Emma loved when he called her that. It sent shivers through her body and made her melt.

" _Yes."_

" _Show me."_

"I'm leaving, guys," Emma announced to her friends, rising from the bar stool. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow for lunch before I head home."

"Aww, c'mon, Em. Don't leave! It's early still," one of her friends whined, but Emma ignored her, smiled, and walked out of the establishment.

Her heart raced as she made her way back to her hotel, and once she reached it, she nearly tore the clothes from her body. She was nervous, but this had escalated to the point of no return. She was in the game, whether she was ready to play or not.

When she sent David a picture similar to his, with her hand very clearly in her panties, he groaned loudly and gave his erection one slow, solid stroke.

Emma retained control, removing her hand once the picture was taken, and waited for his reply.

" _I assume you're back at your hotel. Can I call you?"_

" _Sure."_

To Emma's surprise, though, the call request that appeared on her screen was for video. Having expected an audio call, Emma froze briefly, staring down at her half-naked body, deciding what to do next. If she answered the call, there was no going back.

But as she pictured his hand in his boxers, his erection eager and waiting for her, she realized that rejecting the call was not an option.

By the time she answered, she was smiling slyly.

"Hey," she said casually, holding the phone close to her face so that he couldn't see the bra she was wearing, but could see the straps on her shoulders.

"Hi, princess. Did you have a good night out?"

"Well, you ruined it for me," she teased him. "I had to leave in a rush."

"Oh, really? And why is that, my dear?"

All of the pet names her father used electrified her, and she found that when he used them, she could not refuse any request that he made.

"I felt you deserved a proper response to your gift."

"My gift?"

"The picture of your Spartan warrior body, silly. I'll treasure it always."

"Well, I suppose your response was a fitting thank you."

He smiled brightly at her. Emma loved the way his eyes sparkled whenever he was playful with her. They were beautiful.  _He_ was beautiful. It was hard for her to believe that such a creation had graced the Earth, but there he was, on the other end of the phone, shirtless, in only his boxers.

Slowly, David pulled the phone away from his face and tilted it downwards, showing her the tent in his boxers.

Then, voice low and painfully seductive, he husked, "That's what you do to me, Emma."

" _Fuck,_ " Emma cursed under her breath.

"What was that, princess?" David mocked with a smirk.

"N-Nothing."

"What's the matter, love? Do you want to see a little more?"

Emma's lips parted slightly at the prospect of seeing what she knew was beneath his boxers. Seeing her stunned response, David took her surprised reaction as a 'yes' and slowly slid the waistband of the garment down until the base of his penis was barely visible. Her heart stopped as she stared at the close-up shot of his curls, and what they led to.

"Fuck, David," she breathed. "What are you doing?"

"Your turn, princess," he told her, still smiling as he pulled the waistband back up, covering himself once more.

"I…" Emma started, but when she saw his pouting lip sticking out, she blushed slightly.

"C'mon, baby girl…" he cooed. "Show Daddy."

 _Fuck,_ she cursed – silently that time.  _I'm done for. I'm going to Hell._

But this didn't stop her. Her racing heart urged her on as she moved the camera close to her crotch and pulled her panties down, just slightly, so that he could see a little more of what was beneath.

"That's it, baby," David sighed, keeping the camera focused on his own crotch as his hand stroked his length once more.

When Emma saw him do this, her heart nearly stopped. He was touching himself, right in front of her. Thinking about her.  _Her._ And she was thinking about him…

Looking down, Emma noticed that her panties were quite clearly very wet already, as there was a darkened spot between her legs where her arousal had pooled. Feeling a pang of nervousness, she began to move the camera away, unintentionally offering David a shot of her red lace bra.

"Oh, darlin'. That's  _perfect,_ " he said. "Such a pretty girl. But you know what Daddy would like even better?"

Emma tilted the camera up so he could see her face again and shook her head with an innocent smile.

"I'd like it if you'd show me what's underneath that pretty bra of yours."

She shivered, feeling nervous, but unclasped the bra with one hand anyway, revealing to him her pert, pink nipples.

"Oh, yes, baby girl… That's it. That's what Daddy likes."

Blushing brightly now, Emma slowly straightened her back and looked into the camera, saying, "What else would Daddy like?"

"To be inside you."

His bluntness was shocking, so Emma froze immediately and stared blankly, nearly dropping the phone. They'd never been so explicit in a conversation, only ever light teasing. This was a whole new realm of play for them both.

When she was silent, David finally asked, "Would you like that, Emma? Would you like Daddy inside you?"

"I…" she stammered, still frozen.

"I thought you missed me, babydoll," he whined, pouting once more.

"I… I do…"

"Are you wet right now, sweetie?"

"David…"

"Yes, princess?"

"I'm…"

"Go on…"

"We should stop…"

Instantly, David pulled the camera away from his crotch and held it up to his face, suddenly looking serious.

"Emma, if this is too much, we don't have to-"

"No, it's just… It's just…"

"It's just what, love?"

"Wrong? I don't know. I mean… I know it's wrong. But it doesn't…  _feel_ wrong. You know?"

With a soft sigh and a small smile, he replied, "I know, darlin'. It feels right." When Emma licked her lips, taking in the sight of his bare chest, David recognized her subtle gesture of arousal and added, "Especially right here," reaching back into his boxers and giving himself another long, lazy stroke.

"D-Dad," Emma blurted, stammering.

"It's alright, Em," her father cooed. "We don't have to tell anyone. It's just you and me tonight, baby girl. Now, tell Daddy what you want."

Swallowing her nervousness, Emma replied, "I want… I want to see your cock, Daddy."

David almost groaned at this as he wasted no time beginning to pull his boxers down. His movement was still slow, seductive even, and the anticipation drove Emma wild with desire. The more length appeared, the more obvious the rush of arousal between her legs became, until she felt herself dripping.

"Show Daddy yours, baby?" David hummed with a playful smile, as the head of his penis appeared from under the waistband of his red boxers and sprung up, erect.

As soon as Emma saw it, she nearly gasped. The entirety of him was much larger than she'd expected, and she immediately found herself wondering if he would even fit inside her. How full she might feel. How it might hurt, at first. And then… how bad she wanted it.

When his daughter went quiet, David encouraged her, saying, "C'mon now, love. Show Daddy."

Obeying, Emma moved the phone down, offering him a close-up shot of the dark, wet spot between her legs. The sight of her tight, muscular thighs made David's cock twitch and pulse with want, so he let out a soft groan and dragged his hand along his length.

Seeing all of him this time, Emma then noticed the drops of precum on the head of David's cock, begging to be licked clean. But she could only lick her lips and long for the taste of him. In a near-desperate attempt to gain some relief, she reached into her panties and slid two fingers along her dripping slit, brushing her clit just slightly with her fingertips.

"Don't hide from me, love," David chided her. "Show me. Daddy wants to see you dripping."

With careful but shaking hands, Emma wiggled out of her panties, offering him the same drawn-out show that he'd given her. By the time her sex was fully exposed, she felt as though her heart would burst from her ribcage and escape her, but she managed to stay calm enough to repeat her previous movement in front of the camera, without the fabric to hide the mess her body had created.

"Oh, God, baby girl," her father groaned, this time gripping the base of his cock firmly in his fist. "Wanna be inside you."

She was surprised when he pulled his hand away suddenly, then set the phone down on the bed as well.

"Daddy?"

The view of the ceiling of his bedroom was less than exciting, but the shot quickly moved back to her father's erection as the man slathered lubricant over the length of it with his free hand.

"Right here, sweetheart," he reassured her, once again stroking himself from base to head, gently pinching and rubbing his thumb over the slit in the tip. "You like this, baby?"

"Mhmm…"

Emma's hand now had a mind of its own. She was no longer trying to impress or arouse him. Instead, her body sought relief from the tension he had created within her. The coiling heat in her belly was intoxicating, but she needed to quench her thirst for him, even if it was only for a brief moment. She knew she wouldn't last long, so her next movements were also slow and drawn-out. At first, she avoided her clit, simply sliding her fingers back and forth between her folds, parting them occasionally to give David a better view.

As she watched, she felt sweat pooling in various places on her body, and her need for an orgasm overtook her. The glistening of the slickness covering David's member had Emma imagining what her own arousal would look like coating his length. Not surprisingly, David was thinking something very similar as his hand worked up a lazy rhythm.

"You want this inside you, princess?" David asked breathlessly, struggling to pull air in his lungs as his body approached orgasm.

"Mmm," Emma hummed. "Yes, Daddy."

Hearing her call him 'Daddy' was likely David's biggest turn-on. She knew exactly how to get him off, even though they'd never done this before. Somehow, she was doing everything perfectly to bring him to the edge.

"Good girl. C'mon, baby. Put those fingers inside your pretty cunt."

Biting her lip, Emma then did as she was told, slowly pushing two of her fingers past her entrance and up into her core. Her head tilted back, and she moaned as she felt herself growing fuller. Still, she longed to feel his girth inside her. The two fingers weren't enough.

"One more," David ordered, somehow knowing exactly what she needed.

As soon as the third finger entered her, spreading her wide, Emma moaned, "Daddy," then bit down harder on her lip, until she drew a small amount of blood.

"That's it. Come on, baby girl," he urged her.

Releasing all control, Emma tilted her head back up to look at the screen of her phone again as she pumped her own fingers in and out of her core, gasping shallowly with each movement. She was surprised each time she entered herself, surprised at the way her walls clamped down. She'd masturbated before, but never like this. Never had it felt so… so good.

It was unbelievably fulfilling and incredibly disappointing at the same time. On the one hand, the sight of her father's hard, thick cock being pumped steadily by his large hand got her off more than any lover or even pornography ever had. On the other, she wanted his length inside her more than anything, and the absence of him made her ache.

"Need you inside me," she finally whimpered, her movements growing frantic as she neared her peak.

"I know, baby," David panted in return, pumping harder to catch up to her as he sensed how close she was. "I know. I want that too. Wanna fuck you so hard."

"Oh, God. God. Fuck. Daddy… Daddy. Gonna come!"

"Yes, baby," he gasped. "Come for me. Come for Daddy."

When her soft moans became desperate, loud, high-pitched whines, David watched eagerly for the last flood of her arousal to soak her hand, and he wasn't disappointed when her orgasm made this a reality.

When she screamed, "Daddy!" David groaned loudly.

Then, he roared, "Ah,  _fuck,_ " as his hips thrust up in an uncontrolled jerk and semen erupted from the head of his hard shaft, splashing over his fist and onto his abdomen. Once he'd regained some of his composure, David breathed, "Fuck, Em. Fuck. You're so good for Daddy."

With a satisfied smile, Emma curled onto her side, moving the phone up towards her face, and looked into the camera.

"Don't look so smug," he scolded her, but he couldn't hold back his own smirk as he pulled the sheets of his bed up to his waist and gazed into her bright, loving eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

When she arrived back in Storybrooke, her mother was conveniently out of town, leaving her to be greeted only by her father.

"Hi, baby girl," David said brightly, but something on her face made him concerned. "You alright, love?"

Emma's mind was elsewhere. Back in the hotel room, where they'd shared their first sexual encounter, via video chat. Things were different now, but nothing about him seemed different in person. He was acting as though nothing had happened.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, shrugging her shoulders and pushing past him to enter the apartment she shared with him and her mother.

They had dinner, mostly in quiet, then sat down to watch a film. After a while, the silence grew uncomfortable for them both, so David decided to break it.

"What's the matter, Em?"

"You're acting like nothing happened," she finally blurted out, still avoiding his gaze.

"I… I just didn't know if… If you wanted…"

"I don't know what I want," Emma interrupted, rubbing her eyes as she lowered her head.

"Well… I know what I want…" David told her slowly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I want my baby girl to be happy."

This surprised her, somehow, and she raised her head slowly to look at him. When she found his gaze, he was smiling, and his eyes had the familiar twinkle of love that they always did when he looked at her.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked, stroking her hair.

He'd been sincere, but the physical gesture made his daughter shiver.

"Are you okay with what happened?" David finally asked, when she was silent.

After some hesitation, Emma answered, "I… I don't know."

"Did you  _want_ that to happen?"

"I don't know what I wanted!" she snapped. "I just-"

"Emma," he soothed her, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks as he cupped her face. "I love you, darling, and I'd do anything in the world to make you happy. Just tell me what you want, and it's yours."i

She felt the burst of love tear through her first, then a rush of arousal when his hands slid down her arms and rested on her waist.

"D-Dad…"

"Yes, princess."

"This is so…" Emma tried to complete the sentence, but when she failed and her father didn't cut in and finish her sentence, she had to continue, saying, "wrong."

"What is, exactly?"

"This. Us. I mean… You're…"

"I'm what?"

"You're my dad!"

At first, David looked at her, expression warm and understanding, then sighed softly and reached out to stroke her hair.

"I know that, honey," he told her. "And I've tried to stay away. I have, Emma. I tried to leave it alone. I tried to keep things… normal. I just can't fake it anymore. The teasing… the flirting… It's not enough anymore. I love you, Emma. I really…  _really_  love you."

Staring blankly, Emma watched as he leaned in further, cupping her chin, and kissed her softly. Her eyes remained open, even when his lips finally touched hers. At least, they stayed open for a moment. The longer he left his lips pressed to hers, the harder it was to resist him, as shocked as she was, so eventually, her eyes fell shut, and she kissed him back.

Their lips moved together slowly, each savoring the other's taste, until Emma finally broke away and said breathlessly, "I didn't think… I didn't think you felt that way. I just thought this was…"

"Thought it was what, darling?"

"I thought it was just… you know… hormones? I don't know. I just didn't think you…  _loved_ me…"

"Of course I love you, Emma. I thought that was obvious."

He sounded wounded, so Emma blushed and clarified, "I know you love me, David. I just… I didn't think it was that kind of love, I guess. I didn't think it was possible that you… "

"I do, Em. I love you more than anything."

Again, David kissed her, cupping his hand behind her neck to hold her face close to his. This time, she didn't pull away. Instead, she rested her hand on his thigh and continued the kiss, leaning into it and allowing his tongue to press bravely past her lips.

"I love you," David mumbled into the kiss, stroking her cheek with one hand and resting his other on top of the hand she'd placed on his thigh.

"D-David…" Emma tried, but failed to continue.

"Emma," he breathed. "Say you love me too."

Again, he kissed her, hungry for her response.

Again, Emma tried to speak.

"I…"

At last, he sighed, "It's alright, darling. I understand."

Letting out a loud, sudden sob, Emma threw her arms around him and squeezed burying her face in his shoulder. Sensing her need for comfort, her father stroked her hair back, running his fingers through it carefully, savoring the silky texture.

"Emma," he addressed her softly. "I'm sorry. I never should have started this. I'm so sorry, princess. It was wrong of me, and unfair to you. I never meant to hurt you."

"Wait… David…"

He kissed the side of her head, then looked into her eyes as she lifted her gaze.

"Yes, darling."

"I love you too…"

As they broke away from each other, David's warm smile made heat coil in Emma's stomach.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking concerned when the expression she returned was no equally as warm as his own.

"Yeah… I mean… Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

Stroking her arms slowly with large, calloused hands, David kissed her forehead. The tender gesture spread the heat from her stomach up through her throat, tinting her skin pink as a light blush covered her cheeks as well.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Emma," he told her. When she failed to speak, he added, "I am truly sorry, though. I shouldn't have-"

"No. I… I wanted it too."

"Are… Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Emma said softly. Then, suddenly, her tone brightened into one that was teasing and light as she told him, "Besides, I came, didn't I?"

When David saw her grinning, it was his turn to blush slightly. His own burst of warmth spread over his cheeks, and down into his stomach. Emma didn't notice this, but she continued to smile at him as he looked back at her, surprised by her bluntness. He blushed brighter when she leaned in and pressed their lips together, then slowly pulled his lower lip into her mouth, sucking it and gliding her tongue along it to heat the kiss into a burn.

"Em," David breathed, after several moments, breaking away from her. "Careful."

"Hmm?"

"You're… You're making me…"

"Oh," she said softly, sounding disappointed. Then, when she looked down to break his gaze, she noticed the slight bulge in his jeans and muttered, " _Oh._  I'm… I'm sorry."

"You know Daddy likes it, Em… You don't have to be sorry. I just don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you're not comfortable doing."

"I'm… I'm not. I mean, I'm not uncomfortable."

Raising an eyebrow, David instinctively slid his hand up her inner thigh and rested it there.

"I love you so much, Emma, darling."

She sighed then, soft and surprised, feeling the heat coil once again from the tenderness he was showing her.

"I was pushy before… I took it too far," David added. "I'm sorry."

"David, stop. I wanted it just as much as you. I was nervous, but… I wanted it."

"God, Emma," he said suddenly. "You're so fucking beautiful."

She blushed brighter, looking away from embarrassment, but he turned her face to meet his gaze again, then leaned in to kiss her softly. The kiss, like the others, was tender, but it lasted longer, neither of them breaking away until they were out of breath.

"I love you," David mumbled. "I love you."

Again, he kissed her, with more hunger than before, threading his fingers through her hair and gently pushing on the back of her head to keep her close and deepen the kiss. Soon, they were breathless. David's hard-on was growing by the minute as his daughter's hands slid slowly down from his shoulders to his hips, then rested there, her thumbs rubbing his hip bones.

"Emma… We should-"

"Daddy," she whispered, dropping her lips to his neck.

He gasped quietly, not loudly enough for her to notice, as she began to suck lightly on the pulse point of his neck, occasionally dragging her tongue over his skin. He breathed her name when she bit down gently, her teeth grazing him and pressing in just enough to hurt him slightly and shock his nerves to life.

"Emma," he gasped again, feeling her fingers press into his hips.

Nervously – he'd lost almost all of his confidence since their video call – David cupped her face in his hands and lifted her chin to kiss her again, no longer able to resist the intoxicating taste of her lips.

"We should stop," he finally managed, when Emma's fingertips skimmed down over his thighs and her hands rested on his knees.

"You don't want me…"

"Wait. Emma, no. No. It's not that. I just… I think… I think maybe this is going too fast, and I don't want you to regret this or ruin our relationship."

"Are you serious?!" the young woman cried, looking exasperated. "That's such a cop-out! I thought you wanted-"

"I do! I  _do,_ Emma. I just don't want to move too fast and have you regret it. I don't… I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"I can't lose you," David confessed.

When she heard his voice crack, Emma's expression softened into a smile.

"Oh," she said simply. Then, moving closer, she told him, "You won't."

He kissed her hungrily then, savoring her promise, and slid his hands up her thighs again.

"God. I want you so bad," he panted against her lips, then rested his forehead against hers.

Again, Emma looked down at his crotch – quite unintentionally – to find that the bulge there had grown quite a bit.

"I can see that," Emma teased, offering up a flirtatious smile.

Feeling his hard-on strain against the tight fabric of his jeans, David shifted uncomfortably.

"It's alright," she told him, sensing his anxiety and responding by slowly gathering the courage to rub her palms over the bulge in his jeans. "It's okay. I want you too."

He was too nervous to kiss her again. Too scared of what he might do if they touched one more time. Shifting away, he tried to catch his breath, but Emma was quick with her response. Gracefully, she lifted one leg and moved to straddle his lap. Once she was there, she smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I…" David tried, but failed to finish the thought.

He was stunned by the pressure she was putting on his crotch by sitting on him in that manner, and it only made him strain harder against the denim between them. David gasped when she relaxed further, unintentionally putting more weight there. Instinctively, his hands fell to her thighs, and he rubbed them absently as she lifted his shin and caught his lips. When they pulled away, they were both breathless again.

Emma looked into his eyes to gauge his reaction, and when she saw the stunned expression there, she smiled at him and slowly pushed her hips forward, grinding her core down subtly against his crotch.

"E-Emma," her father gasped, shocked by her sudden increase in confidence.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Wait."

"I can't," she sighed. "I can't wait anymore. I need you."

David couldn't fight this. He couldn't tell his princess no. He couldn't deny her what she wanted, and what she wanted was him.

"What do you want, angel? What can Daddy do to make you happy?"

"I just… I need you. I need my daddy."

He almost groaned at this, her words further turning him on, but managed to stay silent as he bit his lip to keep the noise trapped. When she shifted her hips back and forward again, though, the groan did escape.

"Emma," he sighed, stroking her thighs. "My dar—Ah!"

She was grinding him with greater pressure now, and his erection was finally full, making the constraints of his jeans even more painful. Knowing this, but unwilling to give him release just yet, Emma continued to grind on him, savoring the feeling of his erection rubbing against her core through the fabric of their clothing.

"Mmm," she hummed, still rocking against him steadily. "You're hard."

Of course, this was obvious, but David blushed again anyway. She'd seen him jerk off, but this was so much more intimate. She was controlling him, pulling sounds from him that he'd never made with her mother before, soft grunts and groans from the pressure building within him that she savored. The noises he was making got her off, and the more noise he made, the harder she pressed herself against him, and the more stimulation she received.

"Emma," David said, regaining only some of his composure. "Stop."

She obeyed, looking concerned, and asked, "What is it? Have I done something wrong?"

"N-No… I… If you don't stop, I'm gonna…"

Knowing what he meant, but wanting to hear him say it, Emma smiled slyly and asked him, "What, Daddy?"

"I'm gonna come in my pants."

He could already feel his boxers dampened by the precome leaking from his cock, his erection now painfully hard.

As soon as she heard his reply, Emma groaned softly, scooting back on his thighs and reaching down to rub the crotch of his pants, making his hips jerk up.

"Emma!" he warned, rutting against her hands involuntarily.

"It's okay," she told him. "I don't mind."

"But I…"

"Oh… You want to be inside me, Daddy?" When he gaped at her but found himself unable to speak, she pressed, "You wanna come inside your darling girl? Your little princess?"

Again, he groaned, his head falling against the back of the couch as his eyes closed.

"No," she said firmly. "Look at me."

Opening his eyes to look into hers, David waited for her next instructions.

"Is that what you want? Do you want to come inside me?"

"Y-Yes," he finally answered, his hands starting as his palms began to sweat.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I want to come inside you, Emma."

This was all she needed to hear. Her own arousal was as painful as his, and she was desperate to be bare against him. Emma stood, quickly undoing the buttons and zipper of her pants and tugging them down, along with her patnies. Then, she reached for his jeans, making quick work of the button and zipper. He lifted his hips so she could pull them down in one go, taking his boxers with them. Emma watched as his erection sprung proudly free from the confines of the tight, thick fabric he was wearing, and her mouth watered from the wave of desire that crashed over her. Arousal pooled between her legs, dripping slowly onto her thighs.

When she straddled him again, David looked down and stared at his own cock, begging to be sheathed in her heat. She obliged this silent wish, sinking onto him slowly but confidently, and as she did so, he let out a low, guttural groan, feeling her tight walls squeeze his shaft all the way to the base. She took him fully and gasped as she felt the base of him enter her, surprised that she'd been able to take all of him into her.

His hands gripped her hips as she began to move on him, and with every steady bounce, increasing in pace, Emma gasped or moaned, letting him know just how much she loved his swollen cock.

"Daddy," she finally whimpered. "You're so big."

"You like that, baby girl?" he panted, rutting his hips up to meet her downward movements. "You like my hard cock in your tight little cunt?"

" _Daddy_."

"You want me to fuck you harder? Slam my dick into you? Come inside you? Fill you with my come?"

The dirty talk pushed Emma over the edge, and she screamed, "Daddy!" as she came on him, another wave of her arousal slicking his cock as she sank down onto it one last time.

He held her still, not allowing her to move again, holding himself deep inside her.

"That's it, princess," he cooed, pushing up against her to bury himself to the hilt. "Come on my dick, baby."

"Fuck," she gasped, body shaking.

He nearly came then, as her walls fluttered around him, but he held it in, wanting to lay her down and be on top of her while he came inside her sex. He lifted her without warning, then laid her down on the couch, his cock slipping out of her as she came down from her climax.

"What about you?" she asked anxiously, looking down between them at his still-aching hard-on.

"I'm not done," he told her with a smirk, moving into her.

Surprised by this, Emma gasped, feeling him sink his length into her again.

"Wait, I-" she started, but couldn't finish, as he was thrusting into her, hard and slow.

"I want you to come again," he told her. "Come with me."

Groaning, Emma's walls tightened, her body aflame with arousal. The slick flood that surrounded his cock made his thrusts easy, and the constant, steady movement quickly brought her to the edge.

"Come on, baby," David panted, trying his best to keep his thrusts from becoming frantic. "I'm so close. Come for me."

"Ah!" she gasped, feeling him sink deeper.

"Shit!" he cursed, feeling his thighs start to shake and his balls tighten. She was so tight, and the sweet pressure surrounding his cock warned him that he was ready for his release.

Needing her to come with him, David moved his hand between them and used his thumb to rub her clit in tight, slow circles, putting firm pressure there as he moved. This made her back arch off the couch, her chest pressing against him as her whole body shuddered.

"Gonna come!" Emma cried, instantly flooded by her second orgasm.

As soon as he felt her walls clench him harder, fluttering once again, David came inside her, his come filling her and leaking out around his cock and onto their thighs.

"Fuck, I love you," he gasped, holding himself inside her as they both finished shaking against each other, their orgasms fading.

"I love you too, Daddy," she told him, stroking his hair. "So much."


End file.
